


MysticShots

by Wolftail747



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: +18, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolftail747/pseuds/Wolftail747
Summary: This is like a ONESHOTS book.





	1. Welcome

Welcome to my Mystic Messenger ONESHOTS book. :3 request the characters you want featured and the scenario they're in. Then, I'll make a chapter off of that. 

 

Be creative! Smut is allowed by the way.

 

have fun!


	2. 707 to the Rescue! (707 x MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is in trouble and now its 707's time to save her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains:  
> -Spoilers for 707's route/secret ending 1 and 2  
> -Gore(?)  
> _Law Breaking

**[Requested by Iten]**

 

Saeyoung has been working hard recently, as he, his brother, and MC has prepared a vacation on a cruise. He's getting work done before time, so he wouldn't have to worry or work on the cruise. However, in doing so, he had to ignore whatever is going on that's not related to work.

Despite him trying to ignore everything around him, he couldn't ignore forever. One day, MC looked into the fridge, seeing the lack of proper food and beverages. The freezer had been filled with Saeran's ice cream and candy Meanwhile the fridge is filled with Saeyoung's Ph.D. pepper. She had the perfect idea on how to fix this.

"Saeyoung! Can I borrow one of your cars?" she asked, her voice pleading.

"Which car are you talking about?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Hm . . . the black one!" she had guessed, after thinking.

"Where are you going?" he questioned, as to not risk anything.

"To the store! We need to eat more proper meals!" she said, proud of herself.

"I guess that's okay . . . just come back before dark, okay?" he said a bit seriously. If anything were to happen to MC, he wouldn't be himself anymore.

"I promise!" she sad as she took the keys and gave a quick kiss to the cheek. She hurried out of the place, so she'd get home before dark--but that was not the case.

After some hours, Seven had finally decided to take a break after getting hungry. He sat up, rising from the chair as he soon left it. Walking to the fridge, he noticed that there weren't any grocery bags on the counter or the trashcan like usual when someone goes shopping. He opened the fridge to see everything was the same and no added foods or beverages; same goes for the freezer. He looked at the time to see that it is currently dark.

"U-Uh, Saeran . . . did MC come home yet?" he asked his brother, who was presumably looking at his phone.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention." his brother had said honestly, which only made Seven worry more. He rushed over, hacking into the car's GPS system and saw her location and it sure wasn't any store.

"no . . ." he said to himself, before looking back. The male wasn't happy, nonetheless, he was gonna get her back. He'd ditch work to rescue his wife. Saeran stared questionable as he watched his brother open the always locked door and came out with a Kn44, which made his eyes go wide.

"Saeyoung! W-Where did you get that?! Do you even know how to shoot it?!" Saeran stuttered with excitement, eager to be able to shoot a gun again.

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure nobody comes in our home while I'm gone," he said firmly. He was suddenly scarily serious, which actually made Saeran fear him a bit.

"C-Can I come?! I wanna help!" he offered, which surprised Saeyoung since its usually him to ask Saeran to help and not the other way around. 

"Are you sure . . . ?" he asked, slightly happy Saeran cares.

"Yes! I know how to shoot guns!" he was just excited to shoot a gun again.

"Okay fine . . . choice of weapon?" he asked, going back to the room.

"I work best with pistols, towards," he said, as Seven throws two machine pistols towards him. Saeran's eyes glistened at the sight of the pistols. Saeyoung hurried to his garage and got his fastest car. Saeran loyally followed behind and got in as Saeyoung did so. Turning the keys and hearing the engine roar gave a chill up Seven's spine, loving the feeling.

They quickly pull out and started to quickly drive down the road, wasting no time at all. He was going so fast that Saeran had to hold onto his chair.

"BROTHER! AT THIS RATE, WE WILL GO TO JAIL FOR BREAKING SPEEDING LAWS!!" he said, afraid of getting into an accident and not only that, he didn't want to go to jail. Right after he said that he heard police sirens.

"Don't worry. This isn't my first time," he said, Saeran would look at him crazy, but he felt a strong purple aura around his brother, which didn't make him reply. Seven went much faster, knowing the streets well. He made sharp turns and then was quickly able to get away from the police for now.

* * *

 

Once there, he had parked in the blind spot of the outdoor camera. He got out with the machine gun and his brother, walking to the front door because why not? He had opened it slowly, to find multiple guns pointed to him. He immediately recognized them from the Hacker Chase Hacker Association. He raised his own gun, ready to start spraying.

"Where's MC?" he said, his voice very serious his eyes slightly glowed with anger, his figure more intimidating.

"Give us what we want first." one of them said, Saeran was eager to shoot, known to be a trigger happy.

"Tell me and I won't shoot. We can settle this without having her involved!" he growled, getting not only frustrated and irritated but angry.

"We've tried but all you did was mess with us and trick us." they said back, waiting.

"WHERE'S MY WIFE?!" he suddenly started shooting, bullets flew everywhere. Saeran got a kick out of this, having a great aim from past practice. Saeyoung soon spotted a door and looked to Saeran.

"Keep them distracted," he said as he quickly ran over to the door, opening it as quickly closing it. the room dark, only a wall light that was dim was seen. MC was tied by a special material that you can only burn off. But burning it would hurt MC, but there was a lock. He needed a key.

"Saeyoung!" she screamed, happy he's here. her tears are filled with fear and joy at the same time. 

"MC!" he ran over to her and wiped her tears, "me and Saeran will get you out of here. Just stay calm and trust me, okay?" he said, he was now full of anger, but hid it behind concerned eyes. MC had nodded and then and he ran out, he shot up the place. Blood and bodies flying, but soon enough, the amount changed to a lower one. The HCHA didn't expect for him and his brother to have such good aim.

"You have two options in this game. Give the key and settle this a different way. or no and we kill you all and take the key by force. You choose." Saeyoung said, Saeran feeling his purple aura again. 

It took a bit, but after losing so many members, they hesitantly gave him the key and Seven went to unlock it. One he did, MC flew into his arms, crying out of fear of what could have happened to her if he didn't come. He tried his best to comfort her.

"Idiot couple . . . " Saeran said to himself. 

* * *

 

Once home, Saeyoung started to pay much more attention to whats going on. He helped put away the newly goods from the store. That night, he held onto MC slightly tight when both were in bed. Hes glad to be MC's Hero.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long! Archiveofourown.org kept deleting my work! Well, now you have this! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Tumblr: Wolftail747  
> Wattpad: Wolftail7471

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: Wolftail7471  
> Tumblr: Wolftail747


End file.
